


little blue letters

by MediocreWritings101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Unrequited Love, Weddings, it's ok because Yachi gets a hot goth gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreWritings101/pseuds/MediocreWritings101
Summary: Sweet. Responsible. Quiet. Passive. These are all things Yachi has been called before in the past and each one has made her feel like a placeholder. She is the very equivalent of forgettable, there when you need her to be and gone when you don’t. Perhaps that’s why she was never enough for Kiyoko. But no one was ever really enough for Kiyoko. She was on an entirely different wavelength altogether, a gloriously beautiful angel designed to completely fuck Yachi’s life up and not even realize she was doing it. She was the sun and Yachi was in a whole different cosmos entirely, doomed to revolve around her from afar. Yet someway, somehow, through years of persistence and begging, that complete bird-brain Tanaka had managed to shoulder his way into her solar system and poor sweet responsible Yachi was alone once again.So why was this punk rock goddess sitting in her kitchen, eating her pancakes and calling her unforgettable?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	little blue letters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for our lesbian queen yachi because she deserves more appreciation and there is a devastating lack of wlw fics in this fandom <3

There is a girl in Yachi’s bed. Jesus. If only her fifteen-year-old self could see her now- back then she could barely talk to a pretty girl without stuttering let alone pick someone up from a bar. What was her name again? Ria? Runa? She’s is pretty, with all that red hair splayed out across the pillow and there’s a dusting of freckles across her shoulder and collarbones- not to mention the way she’s curled around Yachi like a cat.

Ever so slowly, Yachi peeled herself away from the sleeping girl, careful not to wake her, and tiptoed across the bedroom, shrugging on a large t-shirt as she did so. Her eyes don’t linger on the little blue letter on her kitchen counter- the one she has been pretending not to think about since yesterday- and instead, she begins fussing around with coffee and pancakes. What exactly is the proper etiquette for the morning after a one-night stand? All those trashy romance novels she read as a teenager didn’t exactly prepare her for this particular scenario. 

If this _were_ a rom-com, she would be some pretty little straight small-town girl, working a dead-end job in the big city when all of a sudden a rich handsome businessman swoops in and knocks her off her feet. But unfortunately, things never seem to go that way for Yachi. She’s got the dead-end city job but instead of flowers and roses it's cigarettes and bills and devastating little blue letters wrapped up like presents.

**_Shoyo:_ ** _Did you hear???_

She wrinkles her nose at the message and puts her phone to onside, she’ll reply later. Maybe.

“Can I smell pancakes?”

She jolts in surprise, whirling around to face the girl…and _wow,_ she has to hand it to herself- drunk Yachi can pull. She’s got to be six foot a least, especially with those platform boots and _piercings._ This is a fantasy she didn’t know she had until now.

“Oh hi! Sorry, um yeah is that okay?” Oh shit, she can almost feel the nervous ramblings coming out now. _Dammit, Yachi control yourself._ “It’s fine if it's not! I have lots of different things- toast, cereal, coffee…or if you just want to leave that’s fine too!” Finally, she gets a hold of herself, blushing slightly whereas the other girl just looks faintly amused.

“Trust me, pancakes are great. I’m Runa by the way, just in case you didn’t catch that last night.”

“Yachi. I-I mean I’m Yachi!” Runa smirks at her and _good god it should be illegal to smile like that._

“I know, you’re not very forgettable.”

Sweet. Responsible. Quiet. Passive. These are all things Yachi has been called before in the past and each one has made her feel like a place holder. She is the very equivalent of forgettable, there when you need her to be and gone when you don’t. Perhaps that’s why she was never enough for Kiyoko. But no one was ever really enough for Kiyoko. She was on an entirely different wavelength all together, a gloriously beautiful angel designed to completely fuck Yachi’s life up and not even realise she was doing it. She was the sun and Yachi was in a whole different cosmos entirely, doomed to revolve around her from a far. Yet someway, somehow, through years of persistence and begging, that complete bird- brain Tanaka had managed to shoulder his way into her solar system and poor sweet responsible Yachi was alone once again.

So why was this punk rock goddess sitting in her kitchen, eating her pancakes and calling her unforgettable?

“Thank you.” Yachi flushed in response, ducking behind a cereal packet to hide the red which was no doubt staining her cheeks. “Sorry if I made an idiot of myself last night, bad news and alcohol don’t tend to mix well for me.”

Runa chewed slowly, watching her carefully. “You were fine don’t worry, spent a good half an hour sobbing about some wedding or something? I’ve never seen anyone have such a strong reaction to being a maid of honour before.”

Yachi winced, the events of the night before coming back to her. “Well, I suppose there’s a first time for everything!” Her voice came out much higher intended, making it obvious to both of them that she’d done a terrible job of playing it off.

“What’s the deal with this wedding anyway? Is it your ex’s?”

_I wish._

“No, no, nothing like that.” She swallowed, feeling the need to continue. “Kiyoko-san and I never dated. She doesn’t like girls like that.” Yachi laughed a little awkwardly. “We were friends in high school but lost touch a few years back, that’s why I was so surprised she asked me to be her maid of honour.”

_“Are you looking forward to going to college Kiyoko-san?” Yachi asked, looking up at the other girl._

_Kiyoko was standing underneath the cherry blossoms, her dark hair falling in waves that Yachi longed to run her hands through. She looked so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at her._

_“I guess so,” She turned to look at Yachi, smiley sadly. “I’ll miss you though.”_

_Don’t cry, don’t cry.  
_

_“Isn’t Tanaka-san going to the same place? At least you’ll have someone you know.”_

Runa nodded understandingly. “I’ve had a few Kiyoko’s before. Never really got over it.”

“Well let me know if you work out how.” Yachi sighed her eye’s flicking once again to the letter.

The other girl smirked, “Well I’ve heard copious amounts of sex and vodka can sometimes do the trick, but normally you need closure. I think you should go to the wedding, it might help heal old wounds.”

“Or re-open them.” Yachi added warily, picking it up and tracing where Kiyoko had written her name in sloping calligraphy. She was the only person who ever really called her Hikota.

“Is it that invitation?” Runa asked, nodding her head at the letter.

“Yep.” Yachi put on an overly cheerful voice. _“We would be honoured if you could attend the wedding of Kiyoko Shimizu and Ryuunosuke Tanaka on the fifteen of July at the Yokohoma Royal Park Hotel.”_

“Can you bring a guest?” Runa asked thoughtfully.

Yachi blinked, scanning the letter once more. “Yes, I think so, why?”

Runa shrugged, but her eyes were sparkling. “Well, I’ve always wanted to crash a wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one-shot for now, but i might continue it at some other point


End file.
